


Nepotism

by DearCat



Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Kakashi has iron self control, M/M, Xanxus is done with everybody's shit, turnaround is fair play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: In which Kakashi decides he's going to be a better older brother and steal a swordsman in the process because turn around is fair game.[Day 6 of KHR Rare Pair Week - Ten years later]
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Superbi Squalo, Uzumaki Naruto/Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796857
Comments: 12
Kudos: 378
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	Nepotism

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as the second part of Bastardology but it stands on its own too!
> 
> So I finished with the first chapter of My Wrath and yours. Going to finish Day eight of KHR Rare Pair week and then move on to Empirical Evidence. Hopefully, I'll make some strides. 
> 
> I'm aiming at writing 2k today! it seems like a good day to write. Wish me luck!
> 
> Also, is anybody else melting? I've been living out of lemon water. I need chocolate but it keeps melting in my hands.

Kakashi is getting angry. It's perhaps a little stupid but he is. There are no high stakes, no teammates in danger. This situation isn't even deadly enough. He's just had a crappy week. A terrible, no good, all-around fucking awful week. 

This is a diplomatic mission, he reminds himself almost tiredly. Diplomatic means no assassinations. 

No assassination that they can  _ catch _ you on, at least. There's nothing wrong with a little assassination if they never know it was Kakashi that did it. Except that Tsunade would know, of course. One of those disadvantages of the woman actually seeing him grow. 

For a while, at least. And no, Kakashi isn't bitter about that. Not even for Naruto's sake. (Lie, of course. But Kakashi is great at lying to himself.) 

Vongola, it seems, is used to negotiating from a position of power. Konoha, on the other hand, knows perfectly well that this alliance would give them nothing. This is nepotism at its finest. You see, in her Uzumaki luck, Naruto somehow ended being transported to this new dimension and in true Naruto fashion, she befriended anyone and anything that could be befriended. 

And, alarmingly to Kakashi, got herself a boyfriend. A civilian (ish), murderous, always angry, boyfriend. Kakashi had known, the second she introduced him. So had Sasuke, after a double-take. 

( _ "Kakashi-sensei, guys, this is my bastard." _ ) Not The Bastard, like Sasuke, or a bastard, like the rest of the fools that bothered her but My Bastard. Kakashi nearly had a panic attack.

She's seventeen now, Kakashi had realized dully. Naruto's hormones were meant to awaken at some point. What happened to that crush on Sakura, Kakashi despaired. Why not the Hyuuga girl? Why a bastard? Why a  _ boy _ ? Kakashi knew boys, boys can be selfish little pricks. 

When he had been a brat, long before Naruto even knew of him, Kakashi had escaped Naruto as fast as he could. Only saw her safely from ANBU duty distance. And then, when she was around seven and Kakashi had been on a mission, a bunch of newbie ANBU decided to rid themselves of the demon brat. 

Back then, Naruto survived by virtue of the demon fox and sheer dumb luck. Kakashi couldn't sleep without nightmares for months. He'd promised himself he'd do better, and even managed to convince himself that he had. What with climbing into her apartment when she was gone, cleaning and buying her food behind her back. 

Better than nothing, he'd thought. Kakashi had his orders after all. 

Bullshit. 

Kakashi knew that now. And it only had taken a fed up civilian (ish) stealer of cute little students to rub Kakashi's face on that fact. If Kakashi loved Minato like a second father, the thief had growled, then wasn't Naruto his little sister by default? Where had he been? 

And suddenly all of Kakashi's carefully created excuses had fallen around him.

So here Kakashi is, sitting in front of a bunch of civilian old men that somehow think they're a match for Kakashi of the thousand techniques while pretending that he hasn't killed all of them at least 50 times in his mind. Because Naruto wants to keep the stealer and that means an alliance. 

Tsunade loves Naruto like a mother would love her child and Kakashi is done being a terrible brother so he'd see it done. Konoha will just have to deal with a useless alliance. 

Nepotism has its uses. 

Besides, Kakashi thinks, eyeing the long-haired swordsman that falls into step with him when Kakashi leaves the meeting, if Xanxus of the Varia saw fit to snatch Kakashi's cute little student… Well, who's stopping Kakashi from stealing Xanxus's second in command? 

"Voi! You look like you could use a spar!" Squalo grins at him, waving his sword around for emphasis. 

In return, Kakashi smiles, closing his Icha Icha with a snap. "Oh? Are you offering?" 

"What does it look like?! Voi, lets go!" 

"So eager," Kakashi muses, making a show of eyeing the man from head to toe. "No hurries. I won't run. Unless you'd like to hunt me?" 

To be honest, Kakashi is expecting a spit-take, maybe a little blushing. Squalo, however, goes deadly still. Calm and sharp as a blade. Kakashi had been a ninja since he was 5, there's nothing Squalo could do to him but he still feels the small hairs on his nape stand on end. "Voi," Squalo purrs, low and intent, "maybe I'd like that." 

Kakashi is a Hatake, there's no way Squalo knows what a hunt does to him but he still feels his heartbeat skyrocket, his muscles loosen. Almost despite himself, Kakashi lets his own predatory side show. "Oh?" A shrug, a careful step to the side, "please do." 

And Kakashi is gone.

**Author's Note:**

>  **My Social Media:**  
> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/DearCat24/), snippets of what I'm working on. [The current thread of threads](https://twitter.com/DearCat24/status/1274432656655204358).  
> [Tumblr](https://dearcat1.tumblr.com), weekly drabbles.
> 
> **The current thread of threads contains:**  
>  \- Reaction and adjustment Ch. 4/5  
> \- KHR Rare Pair Week 2020  
> \- Empirical evidence Ch. 2  
> \- My Wrath and yours Ch. 1


End file.
